Ryoko Like A Flower
by Hotsuma09
Summary: This is my first fanfic, Ryoko becomes a singer and ends up in a love triange btwn.a man she loved and a man she just met,Ayeka has a plan that can destroy ryoko. HotsumaxRyokoTenchixAyeka TenchixRyoko
1. The upcoming future

_ RYOKO_

One day in Yokoyama, a cyan girl stood by the lake. She stared at the sunset, began singing a delightful song she heard on the radio "Blue Moon". The sound always made ryoko think of hotsuma, it flashback to the first time they met to the day she found out that he was working for yugi. It made her cry all the time, suddenly a figure stood behind her, it red laser beam target her. Sensing something was behind her she turned to see, a camera, behind it, was a figure with smile planted across his face, his name was Tenchi Masaki.

Ryoko was surprised, "How long were you standing there," "Not to long," said Tenchi. They sit there in complete silence; tenchi was the first to break it. "I heard you singing Blue moon," he said hoping she will answer, cause it felt like something was wrong with her. "No reason at all my tenchi, I just felt like singing it", "well you have a great voice, and you should consider professional singing". Ryoko thought of it, but then doubt it "Me a professional singer, I wouldn't dream of it", "why, my love?" Coincidently, there was a fair at tenchi's school, also his dad was a singer back in the day. He asked her "My love, please do this for the family and yourself, there will be a fair at my school, winner gets 150,000,0000 yen", This made ryoko a bit interested in what tenchi had to say, but she really sang for the loss of Hotsuma, she say she will do it.

It was time for dinner, so tenchi and ryoko went inside. Tenchi and Ryoko is a couple now, surprised, Ayeka stayed on earth. At the table was really quiet, a couple of times Tenchi will chuckle, and everyone will look at time and time. Unable, to control himself Tenchi's father began to think that Tenchi and Ryoko elope, he tried to picture it in his head but washu stopped him before he got further. Knowing, there was something going on using her mental link with Ryoko. Washu blurt it out "well, little ryoko, I heard there was a singing competition at tenchi's school, are you wishing to enter?" Ryoko was turning red at this time, She told washu to keep it a secret, "I think I …" but what she had to say was interrupted by the first princess of Jurai "Ryoko, you will be the last to sing when everyone dies", this struck ryoko really hard, getting up from her seat "Let me tell you this you little good-for nothing bitch, I will sing for this family ,And I will become famous, unlike you who sounds like a damn chipmunk being step on!". Both were about to fight when tenchi came between them "Ayeka, please you weren't there when ryoko sang, she sounded really beautiful", "very well then lor-," "Lady Ayeka, with all do respect please don't call me Lord Tenchi, Just call me tenchi", "Okay…Tenchi, I will gladly take your request" with that she left the room and went up stairs.

Ryoko sat in now her and tenchi's room, singing, "We belong together". Again Tenchi came in the room to find ryoko singing. Sensing him behind her, tenchi came and rested his head on her shoulder, and arms around her waist. Smiling, she laid her head back; Tenchi said "are you ready for tomorrow?" "a little bit, I really feel like we will when, don't you?". "Of course". They stood there in each other embrace anxiously waiting for tomorrow. Somewhere, deep in ryoko's heart she didn't feel right with tenchi, her heart still wanted to be with Hotsuma.

Saturday morning

Ryoko and Tenchi woke up; still groggy he got up first to take a shower. Ryoko, got up after tenchi was out of distance, she went over to the window pane. Ryoko began "Why, you have to be so evil hotsuma, even though I'm with tenchi I think my heart still belongs to you, Why?" she asked to no one, well at least she thought she wasn't talking to anyone, there standing at the half open door there stood Ayeka with a smirk written across her face, she left to eat breakfast. After eating breakfast, they were on their way to Tokyo at tenchi's school.

At the school

Ryoko stood nervously waiting for the last performance to end. Washu approach ryoko, "are you nervous?" "a little bit, you think I will do great?", "absolutely, just keep calm, okay", "okay" was ryoko's reply. Then there was a round of applause to mark the ending of the performance of one of the qualifiers. The host, then approach the stage "The next performance will be from a beautiful woman, here's Ryoko Hakubi", A microphone was giving to ryoko, then a kiss was planted on her cheek by tenchi. With that ryoko was on stage looking at millions people waiting for her to begin. Taking a deep breath she began.

To be continue…………….

What will ryoko do if Ayeka tells tenchi that ryoko's heart don't belongs to him

Is hotsuma going to come, and change ryoko's life around? Is ryoko going to tell tenchi that she loved hotsuma?

Stay tuned………………………


	2. Ryoko part 2

RYOKO

RYOKO'S PERFORMANCE

The performance at Tenchi's school, especially Ryoko's performance brought lovers and friends together. Watching ryoko on stage bring tears to washu's eyes. Never in her life she was so proud of ryoko. During ryoko's Rendition of "Como La Flor" translated in like a flower originally sung by Selena. Made Ryoko seem like a flower on stage she spun around, waist, hands, and hair twirl from one side of the stage to the other. Unfortunately, one audience member couldn't hold on any longer and wanted to just take a grab at Ryoko, but was pull back. Tenchi just stood back stage looking at this woman he loved; to him she looked like an angel his angel.

"Wow isn't ryoko great?" said Sasami looking up at her sister who was glaring daggers at the cyan haired woman singing. "What's wrong ayeka?" asked a now saddened look upon her face. "Nothing sasami, I'm just thinking" smiling at the blue haired girl before her. Ayeka knew full well that she will in fact blow up ryoko's spot in the near future, and Tenchi will be hers. The applause bring ayeka out of sly plan, she saw ryoko standing there waving to the audience, one white flower was thrown at her, catching it with her left hand, she jogged off stage to the open arms of Tenchi. Ayeka slightly snarled, reluctantly she got up to congratulate the pirate on her performance. Within the two moments of congratulating, the host came out, "Now wasn't that a good performance by Ms.Hakubi?" to his questions everyone screamed as loud as they can to show that it was in fact a nice show.

Then, the host had call all the contestants on stage again, an elegantly dressed woman with black hair in a fashionable hairstyle came out, and she handed the envelope to the host. Ryoko glanced at Tenchi and Sasami anxiously waiting eyes, she never saw Tenchi with that expression on his face. Chuckling to herself, she turned back to the audience who was really quiet then someone shouted, "We love you ryoko!" Ryoko laughed inwardly but smiled at who ever. "The winner of this competition is" the host paused to open the envelope, and then repeated, "The winner of this competition is Ryoko Hakubi!" Tenchi and the rest ran out on stage, Tenchi grab ryoko around the waste twirling her around. The host then said something that brought the family to tears "Ryoko we and the production who reward you the money will gladly give you a contract to J-pop productions, or you willing to accept it?" Ryoko looked the hopeful faces of the family except ayeka, she looked at sasami, and she liked to look at sasami because she looked so happy and just by looking at her gives her hope. Ryoko turned the host and reply "yes I will gladly accept", with that the crowd applauded and even whistled bring blushes to ryoko's cheeks. Now this made Ayeka really pissed off, she just stormed off stage. Ryoko noticed this but didn't bring the matter further.

Back at the Masaki residents

Every one arrive home, like mihoshi as always she was hoisted up by kiyone and taking to their room (don't get no bright ideas). Ryoko was to happy about what happen at the competition, too caught up by her thoughts Ayeka bump ryoko really hard on the shoulder and snatch sasami out of tenchi arms and rushed up stairs. Not knowing of ayeka's actions lately he looked at ryoko for any answers all ryoko, all he got was a shrug. Tenchi then yarned and said he was going to bed "are you coming ryoko?" "No thank you tenchi, I'm not really feeling tired right now", "okay, ryoko goodnight," he said. "Goodnight Ho…Tenchi", Ryoko had to get out of there fast, she teleport to her cave where the little yugi slept. Ryoko went up to her and said " Yugi I know you can hear me, I want you to do me a favor and bring back hotsuma, I really miss him, can you do that for me?" a bright white light surrounded the little girl and died down. Ryoko knew that she will grant her wish and she phased home in to Tenchi's bed and fell asleep.

To be continue…

What are really Ayeka's plans now? Is there going to be a love triangle? Stay tuned

Hi Nyasia and Hope o yea please review………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	3. hello everyone

HELLO EVERYONE HERE'S THE CONTINUATION OF MY FIC

RYOKO'S FUTURE APPROACHING

It was 9:00 Sunday morning, Tenchi as usual get up and take a shower. Ryoko woke a while later, she went to the cave to talk to Yugi. Approaching to the cave's entrance, ryoko turned around to see if anyone was following. Clear as usual she entered the cave, outside stood a figure hiding behind a bush, her violet hair swing with the wind. Ayeka smirked she took tenchi camera and was recording ryoko entrance into the cage. "She is going to be in so much trouble, and tenchi will be mine for the taking" with that she left for breakfast. Ryoko walked in to a long hall, it was really dark, and she hated walking in hall of the cave. Picking up pace she walked quietly to the now empty chamber that held yugi. Ryoko began to suspect that the little girl sneak away only to try and kill ryoko again. Moments pass, their was no sign of the blond hair little girl.

"Where can that little girl go?" asked a now nervous ryoko, and then with out warning her mom open the link.

( _LITTLE RYOKO, THERE IS SOMEONE HERE WAITING FOR YOU; I THINK YOU SHOULD COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!)_

_(WHO IS IT?) _Asked a now scared ryoko

(_I THINK YOU COME NOW, AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF)_ said a calm baring washu

Not worrying to ask any more questions, she teleport home, pausing in front of the doorway, she took a deep breath and opens the door. To her surprise the masaki family except washu and sasami were standing there with horror written across their face. Ayeka look to her left to the space pirate looking at them wondering what's the matter. Giving the pirate a evil smirk "Ryoko, I think there someone in there for you, perhaps a long lost love", ryoko looked at her something in her eyes tell her that this isn't going to be pretty. Ryoko walked over to the door that was abjured and she opened it to find sasami beside a more mature yugi and next to washu was Hotsuma who looked a little older. Ryoko felt as if her face went pale, to her he look so handsome. Hotsuma glasses were the same, but his features change, he had a thin mustache perfectly shaping his lips, a nice patch on his chin, and eyes that seem more pure. Ryoko examined really closely to her his hair grew in volume and longer. Without warning she said "hotsuma…" ayeka stood behind tenchi and hold his hand, he look at the princess and back to ryoko. The room was so quiet, Hotsuma got up from the couch and went over to ryoko, he stared at her for a long time, (_SHE HASN'T CHANGE…)_ he said to himself. Hotsuma embraced ryoko in a hug and buried his head in her neck; ryoko felt tears approaching the surface. She holds him tightly, now tears flowing, to her surprise she heard hotsuma sob. "Ryoko…I miss you", "I miss. You too. Hotsuma". Washu felt tears coming down her cheeks, and Yugi and Sasami smiled warmly at the two, and smiled at each other and hug.

AT DINNER

The seating at the masaki dinner table changed, ryoko was sitting next to hotsuma and yugi was sitting next to sasami and ayeka and tenchi together. (Wait, to Lord tenchi finds out about this, he will be my husband, ryoko just wait) thought ayeka. Occasionally hotsuma and Ryoko will glance at each other once in awhile. Ayeka will look at Tenchi to find him looking at ryoko and hotsuma. She wanted to show that ryoko use him for her desires and not him for who he was. Dinner came and goes, but after tonight it is going to change.

In the living room

Everyone except ryoko and hotsuma were discussing many topics especially questions being towards yugi. Ayeka asked "Why did you bring back hotsuma, Ms.Yugi?" before yugi could answer washu interrupted knowing full well that ryoko asked for him to come back. Cursing lightly to herself and the entrance of hotsuma and ryoko coming back was much worse for her to bear, she went to bed. Sensing tension, Tenchi looked at ayeka, then locked eyes on Hotsuma. Tench wanted to ask him a question, before he could answer the phone rang. Ryoko answered it was the company she was assign to. "Yea this is Ryoko Hakubi", "O really I start tomorrow that's great, okay bye". Ryoko hung up the phone she had a smile that can disgust Kagato. "Well everyone that was the company that I was assign to and they say I start tomorrow", "Really, Ryoko can I come, can I? Please ryoko?" ryoko just had to smile at the little princess, then she replied " yes and everyone else to can come", her answer was a cheering of the family. Ryoko forgot to tell hotsuma that she will become a professional singer and that if he wants to come it's his choice. The night came and go, but in the room of Ayeka Jurai it darkness of pure hate. Ryoko still slept with tenchi, but to her surprise he didn't turn to look at her or even said goodnight. It hurt her badly, Hotsuma and yugi slept in washu's lab.

AT THE RECORDING STUDIO

The family arrives at the studio; they looked in awe at the instruments. Tenchi with pure jealousy of hotsuma took ryoko's hand away from hotsuma when the manager greets them all. The manager scans the family, his eyes fell upon a cyan girl, and he said, "So you're ryoko am I correct?" "yes I am". "Well everyone, my name Honda Tokahoshi, you may all take a seat" Ryoko was left standing, the manager gently took ryoko's hand and brought her to the booth, she placed headphones over her ears. Outside the booth, they could see ryoko talking to the Honda. With a nod of the head he returned and talk to a man at the sound booth, and he too nod his head. The music began it was instrumental of "I Could fall in love" by her favorite artist Selena. Ryok sang the song for a smoothly five minutes, to the mangers surprised she sounded exactly like Selena. It made the Family really quiet; they never knew ryoko had it in her.

5 MONTHS LATER

Ryoko became famous her CD's was skyrocketing; Ayeka went with her plan and become her president. There was some tension between Hotsuma and Tenchi they had a couple of fights in the house. One night Ryoko and Hotsuma were outside drinking saki. Within moments they were kissing, Tenchi felt that fighting with Hotsuma isn't going to solve anything and he went outside to make a compromise with him. To his surprise he saw Ryoko lip locking with hotsuma, "RYOKO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" with that he ran off to his bedroom. Hotsuma and ryoko look at each other than ran back to the house. Hotsuma stayed downstairs, Ryoko went up to the room, and he heard a lot of yelling. His heart pounded when he heard running down the staircases and a very pissed off tenchi come down with ryoko behind him. When Tenchi came to hotsuma's face, Ryoko got in the middle "Please Tenchi calm down, I have to tell you something", the enraged tenchi calm and look at ryoko's face. "What do you have to say to me?" "Tenchi, you know I cared for you right?" "Yeah but kissing isn't GOING TO MAKE ANYTHING LOVEABLE! AM I RIGHT RYOKO!" Ryoko flinched when his voiced raised "now tenchi please come down", said a calm ryoko. "I don't think I will love you the way I love hotsuma", "what.you trying to tell me that I have been loving a woman that loves not me but a another man?" "yes, tenchi that is correct", "You BITCH", yelled a angry tenchi. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!"Yelled hotsuma, "I LOVED HER AND WE WANT TO GET MARRIED!' this shocked the family, but not ayeka. "Yes tenchi, Hotsuma and I love each other and we will like to get married", said a now nervous and frustrated ryoko. A moment of silence pass tenchi glanced at the family "GET OUT, HOTSUMA, NO ONES NEEDS YOU, YOU CAN GET LOST FOR ALL I CARE!"Tenchi said grabbing ryoko and pointing him out. "I CAN FIND MY OWN WAY!"With that he was gone, totally frustrated that he forgot he could fly he walk to Tokyo until he can. Slamming the door behind him, he heard ryoko yelling at tenchi "LET ME GO, HOTSUMA COME BACK!" he fought the urge of turning back he kept walking.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" yelled ryoko, she was then thrown onto the couch and tenchi sat astride of her.

"TENCHI, THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled washu, never in her life she never saw this, it scared sasami and yugi they both ran into the lab.

Washu released ryoko from tenchi, who was crying hysterically, her red top long -sleeved shirt that was tied at the bottom was slipping off her shoulder. Ryoko and washu disappeared in the lab.

Tenchi punched the wall and went to his room.

IN THE LAB

Washu sat on her bed with the grief stricken ryoko with her head resting on washu's knees crying. Washu said, " There, there my little ryoko, it wasn't worth the yelling, I know you love him" "Mom, Hotsuma means the world to me right now, not tenchi" said ryoko now looking at her mother in the face. " I know, just relax," said washu who wasn't startled at sasami's and yugi's hiding place she slightly chuckle, and continue to relax her daughter who was now sleeping.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ryoko got up from the trio who fell asleep and kiss each of them on the temple. She went in the living room and flewTo Tokyo. Coincidently, ayeka was coming downstairs when she saw ryoko leave, she over heard tenchi saying something about "if she goes back to that man, I'll make sure I destroy her, they won't be no more ryoko", she smirk and went back upstairs. Hovering over Tokyo, ryoko spot a house she know it is hotsuma's mansion. Landing in front of the house she knocks, hotsuma open it "what in the hell are doing here?" " I'VE HAD IT HOTSUMA, LET'S GET MARRIED, DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME!" "Yes ryoko, you know I want to- so let's get married". Hotsuma looks at ryoko and gently hold her shoulders, she looked down, he brings his face up to hers and say " Let's do it" she looked up in surprise and kiss him tenderly and they were off/


	4. The marriage

Hotsuma and Ryoko landed in front of a chapel, turning to hotsuma, ryoko said, "Well, are you ready hotsuma to become my _husband_?" Hotsuma flinched at the name 'husband'. Turning to ryoko he reply "Yes my dear, I'm ready" taking him by the arm ryoko chanted 'were're going to get married' over and over. Inside, the chapel was very elegant, hotsuma had a flashback to the time he force tenchi in to marrying his mistress' shadow. Bringing out of his thoughts, Ryoko was in front of a counter calling him to come over. At the otherside of the counter was a woman about 60 years old, smiled at hotsuma and ryoko, " So your both are tying the knot today?" glancing at hotsuma once more she asked "you looked very old, and your bride-to-be looks like 17 years of age in fact she looked like that new singer everyone is talking, are you sure you both want to get married?" Hotsuma looked at the woman then to ryoko he smiled and replied "Ms. I love this woman dearly, and no I'm not old I'm just a year older than her, and yes I want to marry her, is that clear enough for you? Ryoko stood there looking at Hotsuma to the old woman, she then replied "So are you going to let us get married or not?", " Very well then, would you like to get dress in a gown or just wear what you have on?", looking at ryoko in hopes of a answer, Hotsuma was getting really nervous. Ryoko then answered, "We will wear our clothes, and pay the money", "okay, well the pay is 900 yen." The old woman stated. Ryoko paid the money and was on with the ceremony. Hotsuma entered the chapel, he stood near a priest who looked as the same age of the old woman, and maybe they were husband and wife. The priest smiled at hotsuma, he smiled back, within moments ryoko stood by the door, with a boquet in her hand. Ryoko wore a white shirt made of silk, similar to what she wore the other night, only it was red, she also wore a black jeans the shape her perfectly, her hair was straighten and had circle silver earrings big in size. Ryoko walked slowly like a normal bride would do, looking at hotsuma with a tear in her eye she approach. The ceremony was obviously short and with the words 'I do', and 'kiss the bride was all that they can make this day memorable.

After they became husband and wife hotsuma and ryoko stood by the counter and was giving their licence, when receiving it and a word of 'thank you' they turned around. A man approached with two gold boxes, he was setting them down on the floor and he looked up at the couple that was having a conversation. To this man, the cyan hair woman looked familiar to him he said "…Ryoko, OH MY GOD ITS RYOKO!" both ryoko and hotsuma looked up, hotsuma try to drag ryoko away when the man was approaching them he came up to her and said "Are you thee Ryoko Hakubi the singer?" Ryoko didn't want to answer, reluctantly she said "Yes I am", ryoko back up into hotsuma who open the door, he smiled at the man, while trying to pull ryoko away. The man crept closer to ryoko at every step. Hotsuma grab ryoko and they made ran as fact as they can. Reaching to an alley, agreeing that they wasn't in the mood of flying back to the house they went down to the rental place and got to the car. Instead of renting the car, hotsuma gave the manager all the money for them to keep it, and a drive around the country. Back at the chapel, the man was telling the old woman that the cyan haired woman was in fact a singer, and he never knew she came in to get married. They were practically gossiping about her, the old woman called a radio station informing them that ryoko just go married to a close friend. "Oh no, NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!' Ryoko buried her face in her hands, Hotsuma then looked at her " Ryoko, don't worry about it ok I will be there for you ok, I love you and remember?", She looked at hotsuma with love and sadness. Without realizing what just happen Hotsuma almost made a turn to Okayama, ryoko noticed this "Don't go to Okayama, lets go anywhere besides there, I'm not in the mood for yelling", "Were do you want to go then ALASKA!" he yelled but kept driving further in the country side.

At the masaki residents Washu, Sasami, and Yugi woke up to find ryoko gone. Washu hope nothing didn't happen, in deep though she opens her link to ryoko.

(_WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE RYOKO?)_ Asked washu.

(_Ah.hello mom. I have well and bad news, which do you want to hear?)_ Stated ryoko

(_THANK KAMI, YOUR OKAY, WHERE ARE YOU AND JUST TELL ME THE GOOD AND BAD NEWS, PLEASE)_ returned washu.

(_Well. mom, hotsuma and I. well we got married at a chapel in Tokyo, and we bought a car, thinking that it was going to stay sacred for a while, it was broadcast on the radio. did you all get it yet, If you didn't. hotsuma and I will come tomorrow morning and try to work things out, okay) _said ryoko.

(_MY LITTLE RYOKO IS A WIFE, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, AND I WILL WAIT UNTIL YOU BOTH COME TOMORROW, OKAY)_ exclaimed washu who was now proud of her daughter.

After a little talk, Washu went to the living room. To her surprise she saw tenchi fuming, He turn and saw Washu, "Where in the HELL Is Ryoko!" he said grabbing washu by the arm. Washu wasn't scared of tenchi; she raised her hand and gives him a slap in the face. "Who THE HELL YOU THINK YOU GRABBING LIKE THAT. AND DON'T QUESTION ME ON WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!" Tenchi let go of washu, accidentally mihoshi got really scared and press on the T.V remote, the television came on to show a image of ryoko, the person on the television anchor said "Well all those adoring fans of Ryoko Hakubi, we are glad to inform you that she is married, yes you heard it clearly, She just got married today to a very close friend of hers". Tenchi felt like somebody stab him cold bold in the heart, he turn to Washu, "You knew about this, YOUR'RE A BITCH JUST LIKE YOUR DAUGHTER!" washu was about to slap again this time Nobuyuki hold her back. Tenchi really pissed went up to his room and open his dresser. In his dresser revealed a Pistol, he loaded and put it back, with that he went over to his bed and flop down.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ryoko and hotsuma approach the house, she looked at hotsuma and smiled. "Be careful, ryoko" she smiled as hotsuma tapped her on the back as she exited the car. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt tucked in under her belt, with black jeans. She opened the door; Mihoshi was the first to see her and then kiyone. Ayeka and Sasami came into the kitchen "RYOKO!" yelled sasami. Sasami ran to her and hug her waist, she looked up at ryoko and smiled, She smiled back everyone greeted her except ayeka. Tenchi hearing all the laughing, and hearing the name Ryoko, he went to his dresser and took out the pistol. Ryoko went to the door and call hotsuma everyone welcomed him. Tenchi came down stairs, with the pistol behind his back. Ryoko looked at tenchi and smiled but then it disappeared to find tenchi with a pistol pointing in her direction but not at her at but Hotsuma. This made everyone back away, then tenchi realized something, hotsuma wasn't really the problem it was ryoko. Ryoko step at the side of hotsuma, "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE MOVE!" Ryoko was really scared now, their wasn't no one to help her, She turn around facing the door, to hotsuma who just back out of the open door. Ryoko step forward, Tenchi moved the gun hoping that the bullet will graze her. Moving her left foot, she made a dash out. Then it happened, Ryoko was struck in the left shoulder, she stood there for a moment, and Hotsuma flinched at the sound of the shot. Washu screamed and the rest screamed in horror, this wasn't what ayeka had in mind, she watch as ryoko stagger in to hotsuma's arm. Hotsuma pulled her into the car and drove off.

Washu decided not to wait any longer and teleport the family to the hospital, driving hotsuma decided to teleport to the hospital, coincidently, washu and him meet up there. Ryoko was in Emergency room, Tenchi buried his face in his hands, and he watched hotsuma paced back and forth, and sasami and yugi embracing each other rocking sideways. The doctor came out, he looked at the family. Hotsuma and Washu got up, everyone watch, they saw the doctor shake his head. Washu grip Hotsuma arm and he hold washu as they fell to the ground in tears. Washu screamed "RYOKO, NO WHY YOU HAD TO DIE!" tenchi looked at everyone else as hotsuma sat washu down, noboyuki hold on to washu for comfort. Hotsuma stood up near a wall then it hit him he will no longer see his love again, kiyone got up and hug hotsuma and he rest his head on her chest and cried.

This fanfic is really sad…

The next chapter is the after affect, how everyone felt about her passing

Also, keep in mind to review I can't tell if you like it or not so please support me.. thank you

Just stay somewhere we will face them tomorrow okay".


	5. Future

Thanks to a certain review I received

I'm still going to continue writing this fanfic.

A combination of Tenchi in Tokyo/ Tenchi muyo

At the hospital the Masaki family, sat in silence. Washu was sitting there knowing that her daughter may have been in a deep sleep. Thinking to herself 'I know ryoko isn't possibly dead, it just that when the bullet struck, she didn't phase away or anything. I think it wasn't just the bullet that hit, but it could be a spark of tenchi's jurai power may have made ryoko's gem react, so that means she just blacked out. And the doctor couldn't possibly find out if she was dead or alive.' Washu ran out of the room where they was suppose to decided to donate ryoko's organs (the humans want to do it, but ryoko's alien). Washu phase in to the morgue, where a couple of doctor's were now pulling ryoko's presumably dead body in. When they were gone, washu ran to ryoko's crate, she pulled over the blanket. After pulling the blanket, washu looked at ryoko's face, she looked okay, so she teleport her to her lab, and came back into the room saying she needed some water.

"Why did ryoko had to leave us?" said sasami, in the room there was a television, a soap opera was playing then got interrupted by 'breaking news'. " We are sadly to announce that Ryoko Hakubi, has been gun down". The reporter pause, to washu, news travel around quickly. Yugi sense there was something but she couldn't quite place it, but it was quite strong back at the house.

"Washu can I have a word with you outside?" said yugi. Washu went outside leaving the family confused and saddened.

"What is it yugi?" replied washu, "I feel there is something really strong back at the house, do you feel it to, goddess washu?" "Keep this between you and I , okay, ryoko is alive, but I will just keep tenchi and the rest from finding out" said washu. "You even going to hurt poor sasami about ryoko being dead, I think this isn't going to be well, especially with hotsuma and tenchi. They talk about the situation for about a while.

When the family returned home, Tenchi looked down to where ryoko fell, it brought tears to his eyes. As tenchi looked at the spot, Hotsuma was sitting down pondering until tenchi came into his view. Just the site of tenchi, Hotsuma was feeling rage now. He got up walking like a murderer, his saber sword ignited in his fist, he grab tenchi from the back of the neck pulling him to the ground. Tenchi saw the saber in hotsuma's hand ready to kill. Lord yosho came out intending to go back to the shrine and see hotsuma with tenchi in a death grip. He ran over to the two, finally separating them he yelled, " Come on you two stop fighting your both are at fault!", knowing that ryoko wasn't dead he just sighed and left the two wondering why they were at fault. It was Yosho's way of saying something and leaves the person thinking just to get away in time.

In the lab

Washu stood over Ryoko's form, she could see slight rise and fall in her chest, returning back to her work she wondered 'Suppose I made ryoko like ayeka and the others, she would have died by that gun shot', just the thought gave washu shivers and out of nowhere she heard a slight moan coming out of ryoko's mouth. Washu watched as ryoko called hotsuma's name then start blushing. Washu entered ryoko's thoughts there she saw hotsuma making…. Do I really have to say it! washu then open her eyes at ryoko, who was now redder, washu slapped ryoko on the knee, ryoko eyes fluttered, then opened "WAH!HOW LONG WERE YOU STANDING THERE? Ryoko looked at washu with shame she always knew what she was thinking. She then watched as Washu's expression went from playful to pure sadness, she fell onto her knees, Ryoko grab her then looked into her eyes, "Mom what is the matter?" "I thought I lost you, if I wasn't a genius scientist I would have never known, also if I had made you human, like wanted to be for along time to empress tenchi you could have died", ryoko sometimes hate it when her mom gets to emotional, she just held her close. Washu looked at ryoko, she then confessed that she hasn't yet told the others that she is alive, only told yugi. "YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM, but why mom, what is the others going to think", "calm down ryoko, I'm trying my best okay", sitting on the ground in complete silence, the door open to revealed mihoshi. Washu and ryoko looked up "hello mihoshi" they both said at the same time, within moments they realize that mihoshi didn't recognized ryoko. Mihoshi jut close the door, realizing what she just saw "EHH! RYOKO YOUR ALIVE?" everyone heard this and ran to mihoshi, tenchi fought his way through leaving hotsuma in the back, Ayeka couldn't believe her eyes, she blinked rapidly, when hotsuma came in tenchi was blocking his way, he smack him at the along side of the head, "AHH, WHAT THE FUC-!' tenchi paused his sentence not only because of the presence of kids but he was scared of hotsuma.

Looking at ryoko, everyone ran and gives her hugs, some were even scolding tenchi, even tenchi's father goofy self was serious about how tenchi got the gun, he was grounded. Ryoko finally got up and hug hotsuma who was laughing at tenchi being scolded, Hotsuma was thankful to have ryoko back his ryoko back. The day went by so quickly with some new plans in mind.

One evening hotsuma and ryoko sat down by the lake, they were talking about marital plans and the future, "You know what hotsuma", "what?" replied hotsuma; "I was thinking we could have little animals of our own," said ryoko. Hotsuma looked up at her

"Kids", ryoko nod her head, "yea, we could try", Hotsuma looked away from ryoko, (a/n: Remember he did it when ryoko and him met the second time), he turned back to her "okay, lets." then their was a pause, he rephrased it " Okay, I agree with you", Ryoko rolled her eyes she always hate it when he tried to act smart. Before ryoko know it she was being lifted up and teleported in their room. Tenchi watched as the two disappeared, thinking to himself 'I will get you ryoko wait and see'

What exactly does Tenchi have in mind?Please Review


	6. Pregnant!

Ryoko

Ryoko lay exhausted next to her husband, opening her eyes she saw the position and her on the bed 'what just happened?' she thought then chuckled. Ryoko moved closer to hotsuma who had fallen asleep, smiling she got up and went to eat. Walking into the dining room from the lab she saw that everyone didn't eat yet and was staring at her, sasami got up and stormed into the kitchen.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she asked, ayeka began to speak "First of all good afternoon, and second of all, what were you doing? Thirdly, we all were waiting for you but I can see what kept you hold up" ayeka smirked causing ryoko to blush. Washu and Yosho just looked on but not in a surprising, it was almost like they know what happened, ryoko looked to tenchi who looked sinister with his eye brow furrowed and eyes narrowed which gave ryoko a chilled down the back. She sat down, once sasami came out with food, ryoko could tell that sasami was angry at her, moments later Hotsuma came out as cheery as ever. "Hello everyone" he smiled which turned into a wide smile, everyone looked at the two with anticipation and weirdness. "What!" they asked in unison, everyone just forgot about it when sasami came back in with the rest of food.

After lunch, Since Yosho recommend the hotsuma and Tenchi should Practice, he looked on, he knew full well that hotsuma was a skilled fighter and tenchi was just be the bait.

"Hyahhh!"Tenchi bellowed, as he swings his stick at hotsuma who was caught of guard and moving back, the stick hit him in the forbidden spot. "AHH, You Fuc-' hotsuma was caught off guard and almost used inappropriate language in front of yosho, who watched the blond man, rolled side to side in agony. To Yosho, if anyone didn't know Hotsuma they will look at him as a tough man, but if you knew for a while he almost fit to be a boy or like tenchi to be exact.

"Come on Hotsuma, get up now, I didn't think that hurt a bit" said yosho trying to seal in a chuckle, looking down at hotsuma. Soon he was back on his feet and tenchi and him was at it again, at they practice hotsuma and tenchi was hitting the sticks at each other with so much force, suddenly they broke. The two combatants looked at each other, then they started to argue; "See Tenchi you hit the stick so hard it broke, this is all your fault, I'm not going back into town no more when you keep breaking these sticks, am I right sensei?" asked hotsuma in a tone that didn't suit him at all, he sounded like a little boy.

After practice Hotsuma and Tenchi walked down from the shrine to the house and heard the most disgusting noise. Hotsuma listened; the he heard what sounded like ryoko say 'I think I'm going to be sick!' he bounded upstairs, the sounds got louder to find ryoko hold over the toilet, he turned her to him, "what's wrong?" within moments a pink haired women appeared before them, "Come to my lab" and she disappeared. When they arrived in the lab or the forbidden place ryoko was put on to a bed, Hotsuma sat down next to her, while washu got up and went over to some machine and produced a pen like instrument, she walked back over and was to put it on ryoko when she winced and grab Hotsuma around the neck frantically screaming 'no don't touch me!" "Calm down ryoko this is painless" ryoko laid back down holding hotsuma's hand, Washu placed the pen on ryoko' stomach and a holograph come up to show a little ball that slowly grew right in front of them. Hotsuma looked queasy at the holograph, "Washu, what the Hell is that!" he looked on not knowing what it is, "Don't talk about your child that way!" she said playfully, causing hotsuma to faint on the cold floor. "Mom, looked what you done, you made him faint" ryoko said as she looked over to see hotsuma on the floor.

After that day, Washu, Ryoko, and hotsuma never told about ryoko being pregnant. One Saturday morning, Washu decided to tell Yugi, they all sat on a couch, while the others went in to town. "Yes, Washu you want to tell me something?" asked yugi, who looked at the three in pure curiosity, "Well, what is it?" she questioned again, she saw Washu looked at Ryoko, and ryoko looked at hotsuma who looked back at yugi. "I think I better get some tea" said washu, Ryoko had her hand in hotsuma's and they looked uncomfortable, they both found something really interested about the things next to them or their wedding bands, they didn't make no eye contact with Yugi who sat there just looking at the two oddly, "Okay! Tea is ready!" exclaimed washu a while later, "So…" Yugi trailed off to hope that either of them will continue her sentence, Washu began, "So…" then ryoko followed when washu looked at her, then she looked at hotsuma, "So…Isn't a nice day?" he asked, the three women looked at him. Washu now was urgent to tell her the news, but before she could say anything, yugi came out "I know ryoko is pregnant" she saw the three looked at her odd, "I'm psychic" she smiled putting her head to the side. Now they have to worry about the others in the house once they get back.

TBC……

There will be some drama and some mature scenes coming up ok stay tuned…Reviewssssssssss


	7. Heart Problems

Ryoko like a Flower

After the day ryoko found out about her pregnancy all she did was heave causing everyone not to eat breakfast, sasami then started to put cotton balls in her eyes to muffle the sickening sounds, and the others follow but ditzy mihoshi put carrots in her ears. Ryoko laid on her bed tired and hungry, Hotsuma come in and check on her sometimes ryoko will run out of the room and go to the bathroom whenever Hotsuma get to close to her, so he made it his duty to stay far away from her as possible. One day he thought that he was away from her to long and went to see her, when he went to the room he saw ryoko with a bundle of clothes under her shirt, Hotsuma went behind her then scared her "Ahh, what the hell was that for you scared me" she yelled in surprise and slightly irritated voice but then forgot that she had the bundle of dirty clothes under her shirt. While she ranted Hotsuma laughed at her, looking down realizing that he was laughing at what she did, she blushed.

Through the day's crazy events, it was time for bed, but one person was feeling hell. Everyone realize Tenchi's whole routine had change he turned his room black and he wore a lot of black which scared ryoko and the others. Once in awhile, Tenchi will taunt ryoko, and she will run back to hotsuma crying violently pointing at Tenchi, it caused many fights in the house. But that did not stop anything, Tenchi starred at the ceiling and picture ryoko and Hotsuma holding their baby, which cause him to get angry.

The next eight months went really fast; in the living room everyone sat around watching television. They laughed at the scenes and just was having a great time until ryoko started to have contractions, she was rushed into the lab, which holds her for about two hours. Washu couldn't believe that the labor was that short. Ryoko gave birth to a little girl, 7 pounds; 12 inches. Later Washu run tests to see if the little tyke would be healthy, unfortunately the baby had two holes in her heart, and was in poor health. Washu arrived holding the little bundle in her arms going to the couple.

"Washu how is she?" ryoko asked on the contrary did saw the sadness in her pink eyes

"Your baby has two holes in her heart," she revealed to the two, which looked really shocked

Reviews

I know this is short, but today really is hot but at least I update the story.


	8. Getting help

Ryoko like a flower

Recap

As we all know Ryoko and Hotsuma's new baby girl suffer from a heart defect, how are they going to cope with their baby illness and will Washu be able to help the baby.

Prologue

"I don't know what to say," said Ryoko as she hold her baby on the lab bed, she looked to hotsuma who also was somber and confused contemplating on what to do. The baby in Ryoko's arms was pale and it's eyes weakly open to show dull golden eyes, unlike Ryoko's eyes hers had life, but the baby eyes were showing suffering. Due to the poor health of their baby, Washu couldn't try her best to help the baby so Hotsuma had to work as a carpenter just like Tenchi's dad and save money to get help for their child.

"Ryoko, I've heard about the baby condition, I'm very sorry for her. And what is her name?" asked Ayeka as she sat on the porch floor next to the pirate holding the offspring.

"Thank you for your sympathy, and I didn't pick a name for her, what do you think I should name her?" request ryoko to Ayeka who was thinking of a good name; "How about Aoki, it means hope and strength" she said smiling at the pirate, putting a hand on her shoulder Ayeka whispered to ryoko "All you and hotsuma need to do is just pray, tell you what, you and him can come to the shrine at Yosho's service and we all can make "Aoki" healthy" ryoko indicated agreement with a nod then Ayeka got up to leave when ryoko's voice stop her "Ayeka, Thank you and I really like Aoki" said ryoko then watch ayeka leave. Ayeka started to feel enraged of the pirate and she now wanted to help her, before ayeka could get to her room she broke down in tears. Sasami who was sleeping had a weird feeling outside the door and got up from her sleep and opens the door to see a grief stricken ayeka on the ground. Sasami hold her sister then led her to the room until she was able to go to sleep.

Later on that night Hotsuma was on his way home from work, this was his 10th time working and his boss wouldn't even look at his work, his boss would just act as if he was invisible. Hotsuma had an idea he was at some club because his supervisor always coming late to work and be blabbing about a particular private club he goes to. While in the train, hotsuma started to have afterthoughts on going to the club or go home, and then he just gave up and went to the club. He walked a couple of blocks and saw a sign that read: Sokai Bar and Club; he just went in and stare at the flashing lights, the stripper poles, and many people socializing, he hear the music banging through his eardrums at that moment he spotted his "Boss". Hotsuma walked over to him where he was surrounded by all girls and saki, Hotsuma cleared his throat very forceful but that didn't gain their attention, once again the music reached to a climax and then finish, Hotsuma took that time to get to him, the short man that had a body mass of eternity and muscles of high heaven had saw hotsuma. "Excuse me Ladies, Hello Hotsuma what brings' you here to this lively club?" asked the man. "I was just wondering if I can show you some of my work, for a while now you haven't look at it and I wasn't able to get money from the time I begin working with you, so I'm asking If you can please see my work." Begged hotsuma, "Hotsuma, come on your in a nightclub, look at all those women aren't they so sexy?" he asked hotsuma putting him on the spot. Hotsuma got sick and tired of everything in his life and ordered water, the waitress was a woman and heard what hotsuma and his boss were talking about and agreed to give him water no beer or anything else. "Come on man, why would you want to order water, let me tell you this when you are with me you can't do 'I am going to order water' shit okay, waitress give my employee a beer" he ordered hotsuma just shake his head and think that maybe he should have an beer. "Are you alright with that sir?" the waitress ask hotsuma "Yes thank you" he smiled to the woman. When hotsuma turned his boss wasn't there, he was only seen to be dancing with two women, Hotsuma gave up and decided to leave it was getting late, before he can get up the waitress began to squeal that she and him had something the night before, 'why she have to speak when I' m about to leave' hotsuma thought and just listen to the woman, the night turned to midnight and hotsuma didn't arrive home yet. Hotsuma got up and went to the train station it was half dark half-light. It took him about an hour to get home; when he did he saw Ryoko and Aoki sleeping. Taking off his work clothes he sneak into the bed with pajamas and thought that ryoko wouldn't notice the movement, as soon as he was comfortable he immediately try to drift off to sleep. Ryoko felt a weight next to her and she turn to her left to see hotsuma sleeping, she reached for the light and turn it on, then took a pillow and hit in his head waking him. "What the hell are you in this bed at this hour!" she yelled pointing at the clock, before hotsuma can react the door burst open to revealed Ayeka, "Why are you both still arguing you have a sick daughter here and all you both do is argue!" she yelled getting the baby that was crying and left the room. Hotsuma looked at Ryoko who looked at him but then turned away.

The Sunday morning of Yosho's service many people arrived at the shrine, some place kanji writing sticks in the ground and pray. When Ryoko and Hotsuma arrived they were about 2 feet separate from each other. Ayeka guided them to a space in front of the temple like structure and ryoko continued to hold Aoki and keep rolling her eyes at hotsuma. A woman stood up and pointed out Ryoko and Hotsuma, "These two people can't treat their child right, it's sick and they can't work together and make their child better they're must be ashamed, right ayeka?" the lady looked to ayeka who show a guiltily looking smile. 'Sorry, I was just angry and I needed to say something' she whispered in ryoko's air. And the service continued.

To Be Continued…

Like it so far, stay tuned

DFG: REVIEWSSSSSS


	9. A CELEBRATION OF LIFE

Ryoko like a flower

"Thank you both for coming" acknowledge Yosho to an elderly couple as they walk past him and Ryoko, Hotsuma along with Ayeka at the staircase leading to the lower half leaving the shrine.

"Now would you and hotsuma come with me please?" asked yosho to ryoko and hotsuma. After he asked he turned not even waiting for an answer, Ryoko just looked to hotsuma and follow Yosho and then he too follows.

Once inside the office, Ryoko and hotsuma kneeled in front of Yosho. "I've heard there is a health problem that is causing Aoki to have poor strength, am I right?" talked yosho. As he said that he saw Ryoko tense and hugged Aoki really close to her. "Ryoko, I understand how you feel, but, whatever aoki is feeling can only be healed if you just pray for her and that includes you too hotsuma. All this stress that she is feeling is the cause of you both arguing and that makes matter's worse. So after this meeting I want you both to pray and hopefully they will be celebration of life for you three to share." Said Yosho then dismiss the couple. As hotsuma and ryoko walked down that stairs and into their room there was complete silence.

"You know hotsuma, you still didn't tell me what happen on Thursday?" she asked certainly wanting to know the truth. "Well I went to see my boss at a club." He said.

"That's it." She added. "Well I kind of stayed cause I wanted to know if he liked my work but that didn't went to well, so I had a beer and came home. Is that enough for you?" he asked. Ryoko turned to him after putting aoki in the crib, "What do you mean by 'is that enough for me'?" asked ryoko. Hotsuma replied with a heavy sigh, "you always want every detail, and I can't be telling you my business all the time, there are things that I should keep secret!" he raised his voice. "Are you cheating, drinking, no your not, I care about you! She yelled. This dispute made aoki start crying and again Ayeka came in on cue and took up aoki and didn't even bother to scold them. Ryoko and Hotsuma follow ayeka and frantically asked her 'Where are you going with aoki?' over and over. Soon they were outside and were standing side by side of ayeka. They watch as Ayeka sit on her knees and raised Aoki's body to the sky and pray, the other two watch on and then sat down at each side of Ayeka and bowed their heads in prayer. In a couple of moments that Ayeka held aoki she felt a change in her body temperature, she moved the blanket and cry with joy. "Oh my god, she is changing she feel so warm!" Ayeka yelled as she was crying. Ryoko and hotsuma got up and look on, aoki was giving to ryoko and she too screamed with joy. At this it brought the household outside and they had a night for Celebration Of Life, and a few life-changing plans for Ryoko and Hotsuma to plan the next bundle of joy sent from Heaven.

The End

I hope you like this story, so this marks the end hmm, well at least it was nice meeting Aoki, LOL, okay I don't really know what I'm saying so I'm going to go C ya! O yea Reviews ok I'm leaving.


End file.
